


All the Waiting

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, general danvers monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: General Danvers Monthly: The Return of Astra





	All the Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence of whichever episode Astra gets stabbed

An unusually strong storm raged over National City. Alex, curled up on the bed in her dark apartment, felt at one with the miserable weather. Rain beat against the balcony door, left ajar from when _Astra_ left, and the wind howled- heartbroken and haunted.

They should’ve never left her bed last night.

Her bed felt too empty and hugging Astra’s pillow to her chest only made the aloneness intensify. She could still smell the woman’s lingering scent and she wondered how long until it would fade. A couple of days? A few short hours? Would it be as fleeting as their time together?

They were enemies in battle, a soldier versus the opposing General, but after combat and before the sun rose… They were two women sleeping together any chance they got. They connected on that physical level, which left Alex reeling, out of breath and sweaty and holding tight to Astra. And Astra held her just as tight, the pictured of sated bliss; her mane of hair splayed, wild and messy

Afterwards, even more intense, they would _cuddle_. Astra would share fond memories of her long-destroyed world, while Alex would close her eyes and get lost in her voice. She would press kisses to the warm, smooth skin of the Kryptonian’s shoulder.

Then the soft moment dissolved into teasing remarks and glinting eyes would meet and they would spiral into each other all over again. Alex was sure she could’ve had Astra in her bed every night for the rest of her life and she never would’ve gotten enough of the woman…

Her beautiful, fierce Kryptonian who somehow wanted her just as much...

Alex crushed the pillow to her chest and, without thinking, mumbled her name. “Astra…”

Her name fell so easily from her lips- yet it was without the usual breathlessness of when she called for her. Yet it lacked the usual bite of exasperation, when they argued over delicate matters like differing morals or what midnight snack they should share.

Alex sighed and realized she was wallowing, but she felt entitled. How long had it been since her bed was empty? As many weeks since Astra’s army disappeared completely… They had been planning something and the DEO found out about it just in time.

She didn’t want to think about earlier that day, guilt weighing heavy. Still, memories surfaced unsummoned- J’onn telling her to go home and that he would handle the situation, the devastated expression on Astra’s face, the eerie green glow of Kryptonite as it dug into the dark black material of her battle suit.

It was enough to draw a whine from her throat and she frowned. The Kryptonian General had reduced her to _this_ state. Alex buried her face deep into the pillow, hiding her shame from the world.

A gust of wind blew into her apartment and she lifted her head dejectedly.

And there was Astra, soaking wet, but grinning. She held up a grocery bag in victory, “I have returned with ice cream, Brave One.”

Alex sat up and smiled. She crossed the room and hugged Astra.

“Alex, you’re going to get wet.”

“That a promise?” Alex teased. She pecked Astra on the mouth and felt her smiling against her lips.

Astra rested their foreheads together and her eyes danced. “It seems you missed me…”

Alex scoffed and took the bag from Astra’s hand. “As if.” But of course, she missed the woman that had reduced her to a sappy mess. Though slightly terrifying, she knew she was falling in love with Astra...

Astra’s lips quirked up at the playful dismissal, but she let it slide when Alex kissed her again and took the bag from her hands. After Alex grabbed two spoons for them, they settled on the couch and Astra regaled the details of her deal with the DEO and her pardon from the President.

The stormy night didn’t feel so gloomy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I already did a fic about bringing Astra back to life so :P
> 
> Astra defected and now they get to be cute together 5eva.


End file.
